Optical signal transmission techniques provide the ability to transmit broad bandwidths of data across large distances. For instance, in comparison to electrical signal transmissions over copper wires, light is attenuated less in fiber than electrons traveling through copper. Therefore multiple data streams within a single optical transmission medium can be transmitted at one time. Also, the light signals travel large distances before they attenuate to a point in which regeneration of the light signals is required.
Optoelectronic devices, which are a combination of optical and electrical components, are used to build optical networks. The optical components generate, receive, and transmit light signals while the electrical components store and process the signals. Such optical components include devices such as light emitting and detecting devices, generally referred to as photonic devices, and optical fibers. Exemplary electrical components are semiconductor integrated circuit devices. Typically, photonic devices are electrically connected to semiconductor devices and the ends of optical fibers are positioned proximate to the active areas of the photonic devices. In this way, the photonic devices emit and detect light signals to and from the optical fibers and the semiconductor devices drive the photonic devices and receive signals from the photonic devices. Examples of such optoelectronic devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,542 issued to Deane et al. and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/165,553, entitled “OPTICAL SUB-ASSEMBLY FOR OPTO-ELECTRONIC MODULES,” both of which are incorporated by reference.
Although various techniques have been developed to effectively connect the optoelectronic components, improved techniques are still desirable in order to increase the transmission efficiency of optoelectronic devices and overall reliability. For instance, the optical coupling efficiency between photonic devices and optical fibers commonly requires improvement. In one specific aspect, light emitting devices tend to be biased at high voltage levels, thereby emitting light signals that have high intensity levels. These high intensity levels cause the light signals to enter the optical fibers with relatively low efficiency. Also, the durability of optoelectronic devices are commonly limited by the photonic devices, which tend to be delicate devices that are adversely affected by elements such as dust, moisture, printed circuit board mounting flux residues, cleaning residues, and harsh physical handling.
In view of the foregoing, optoelectronic manufacturing techniques to produce more efficient and reliable devices would be desirable.